


Draco Malfoy, BYŁY fan drarry

by Donnie_Engelvin



Series: Draco Fangirl Series [2]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: M/M
Language: Polski
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-05-01
Updated: 2013-05-01
Packaged: 2017-12-10 03:23:43
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 701
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/781218
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Donnie_Engelvin/pseuds/Donnie_Engelvin
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Tłumaczenie z angielskiego.<br/>Autor oryginału prosi o zachowanie anonimowości i nielinkowanie tekstu źródłowego</p>
            </blockquote>





	Draco Malfoy, BYŁY fan drarry

— Draco!  
— Chyba powinieniem westchnąć. Albo jeszcze lepiej: westchnąć bardzo głęboko i bardzo wymownie. Co takiego zrobiłem tym razem? Czemu wymachujesz mi przed nosem tym magazy… aaa, chodzi o tę sesję zdjęciową. No sam powiedz, czyż twój ukochany nie wypadł olśniewająco…   
— Dlaczego nie powiedziałeś mi, że jesteś fotomodelem? A co z twoim poprzednim zajęciem? Nie pracujesz już jako redaktor?  
— Oj, nadal bym to robił, ale odkąd Jo zamierza wszcząć przeciwko mnie proces, mam aż nadto wolnego czasu. A kiedy miesiąc temu jakiś mugolski fotograf zaczął mi strzelać zdjęcia u Giorgia1, pomyślałem, czemu mam nie kazać sobie płacić za to, że wyglądam jak pieprzony młody bóg.  
— Jaki proces?  
— Przecież ci o tym wspominałem. Jestem tego pewien.  
— Może zrobiłeś to, gdy spałem? To twój zwykły tryb postępowania.  
— Hmm, może to, co wziąłem za prychnięcie, faktycznie było chrapnięciem. Nie pamiętam. Ciemno było w pokoju jak cholera…   
— JAKI PROCES?!   
— Przypominasz sobie tę małą, śmieszną drobnostkę o zachowaniu tajemnicy, którą podpisaliśmy? Któżby przypuszczał, że ma ona moc prawną? Ja z całą pewnością nie.  
— Właśnie dlatego zatrudniliśmy, przepraszam, _ja_ zatrudniłem prawnika, żeby przyjrzał się tej umowie. Wydawała się być w porządku. Niby czemu Jo, która jest…  
— …była…  
— …naszą przyjaciółką, miałaby cię oskarżać przed sądem?  
— W sumie to _jeszcze_ nie jest proces. Na razie Jo ogranicza się tylko do pogróżek telefonicznych. Zdaje się, że mój nick Ocard Yoflam nie był takim szczytem sprytu, jak myślałem. Zetrzyj ten uśmiech ze swojej twarzy, Harry Potterze. Tylko jej jedynej udało się na to wpaść. I to tylko dzięki temu, że zna nas obu i…   
— Hermiona, Ron, Seamus, Pansy, Neville i Blaise również na to wpadli. Za każdym razem, gdy przychodzę do pracy, a Ron non stop czerwieni się godzinami, to najlepszy znak, że wrzuciłeś do sieci coś nowego.  
— Zgadł na chybił trafił!  
— Więc twoje dni jako fana drarry są policzone? Koniec z pisaniem w najdrobniejszych szczegółach o naszym życiu erotycznym?  
— Koniec. Ta suka wykopała mnie nawet z Pottermore. Chyba wyczuwa nasz adres ISP na odległość.  
— Wyobrażam sobie.  
— To nie brzmi, jakbyś mi na serio współczuł.  
— Wiesz, że w tych sprawach jestem dość powściągliwy…   
— O NIE! Idziemy ze sobą równo, zboczenie w zboczenie, mój drogi. Mam po dziurki w nosie noszenia etykietki najbardziej perwersyjnego drania, jaki kiedykolwiek postawił nogę na Pokątnej… Co to za znaczący kaszelek? Spójrz na siebie, do jasnej ciasnej. A zresztą, w porównaniu z tym zbokiem Snape’em wypadam jeszcze nader cienko.  
— Nawet nie chcę tego wiedzieć! Jakby nie było, Draco, nie, zostaw to i posłuchaj, chodzi mi o te zdjęcia. Spójrz, jak na nich wyglądasz. W ten sposób zwykłeś patrzeć tylko na mnie i, no cóż, nie chcę się tym z nikim dzielić. Wyglądasz tak w chwilach, kiedy…   
— Dobrze wiem, kiedy. A jak myślisz, czyjego kutasa wyobrażałem sobie, gdy pozowałem z ustami ułożonymi dokładnie jak teraz? Jak ci się zdaje, jakie nieprzyzwoite cuda, które wyprawiasz z moim ciałem, krążyły mi po głowie, kiedy fotograf strzelał zdjęcie za zdjęciem? Hej, Harry. To tylko obrazki. Nie mogę się już udzielać na forum, ponieważ Jo ma jakieś muchy w nosie…  
— Uzasadnione muchy.  
— O to się można spierać. Oj chodź, Harry. Dzięki tej sesji poczułem się seksowny i godny pożądania. Poza tym zdjęcia udowadniają ponad wszelką wątpliwość, że _nie_ łysieję. Ta baba potrafi się uwziąć na człowieka jak nikt inny na świecie.  
— Zupełnie inaczej niż niektórzy, których mógłbym nazwać po imieniu. Draco, dlaczego wszystkie nasze rozmowy na niepokojące mnie tematy zawsze kończą się skupieniem na tematach niepokojących ciebie oraz na twojej ręce między moimi nogami?  
— To dziwne, przyznaję. Czyżbyś narzekał?  
— Oooch. Co?  
— Tak swoją drogą, skoro spłaciliśmy już nasze rachunki za karty kredytowe, to za resztę tego, co zostanie nam teraz w miesiącu, możemy wynająć sobie apartament na wyspach Turks i Caicos. Wyobraź sobie mnie z opalenizną. Staje mi na samą myśl.  
— Draco, jesteś jedyną znaną mi osobą, której staje od fantazji na własny temat.  
— Bardzo cię przepraszam. Myślałem właśnie o moim opalonym tyłku, pieprzonym przez twojego cudownego fiuta. I o mojej ręce, brązowej od tropikalnego słoneczka, obrabiającej ci kutasa tak jak w tej chwili.  
— Och. Och. OOOCH!  
— Tak ci do twarzy z orgazmem, Harry. Wyglądasz przepięknie. Cały w rumieńcach, z tym zepsutym, odprężonym uśmieszkiem… _Accio_ aparat.  
Pstryk.  
— Draco, ani się waż fotografować mojego…   
— Za późno.

 

**Koniec**

 

1 Chodzi o butik Giorgio Armaniego.


End file.
